


Horizontal Figure Eight

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: ij porn_battle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-17
Updated: 2008-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belly dancers have all the good moves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horizontal Figure Eight

By the time Rodney made sure everyone was settled in for the night,John and Ronon were already in the tent. John was laying out the  
bedding as Ronon lit the lamps, and they both looked up as Rodney entered.

 

"Everything all right?" Ronon asked.

 

"Don't get him started," John said quickly and Rodney frowned at him. "Don't you want to check my paint?"

 

Rodney knew damn well that John was trying to distract him, but as John pulled off his vest and shirt and then untied his pants enough to let them slide down on his narrow hips, Rodney really couldn't bring himself to care.

 

Instead of just standing still so Rodney could look him over, John took a deep breath, rolled his shoulders a few times and began a series of arm movements. In the soft amber glow of the lamplight, his skin was pale gold and the dark red skin paint that decorated him looked almost black. As he tossed his head back and let his hips move, Rodney took a deep breath.

 

"I can hardly check your paint if you keep moving,"

 

"Do you want me to stop," John asked.

 

"He didn't say that," Ronon said and Rodney laughed.

 

John went back to arm movements, gliding across the carpeted ground toward Rodney. "No he didn't," he said as he moved in close.

 

Rodney glanced down. "Good thing you don't get this interested during your performances."

 

"I don't know," Ronon said, moving into position behind John as John began to undulate his hips again. "Might make more money."

 

"Or everything might grind to a halt because some eager member of the audience did this." Rodney pressed right up against John, matching his movements. John moaned.

 

"People'd pay to see that." Ronon moved even closer until John was pressed between them. "Not sure I'd want to share though."

 

"There is that," John said breathlessly. He leaned back, resting against Ronon's chest tilting his head up for a kiss and, as John's hips took up an even more urgent rhythm, Rodney had to agree with both of them--he wasn't about to share this with the crowds.

 

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written the [IJ Porn Battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/), the prompt was: SGA, John/Rodney/Ronon, orange. For orange read "amber." This is part of an idea I've been playing around with; the SGA cast as a troupe of traveling performers with John as the star attraction. He's essentially a belly dancer, although I'm envisioning his style as kind of Tribal Fusion ala Rachel Brice. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, here's a [short vid](http://www.youtube.com /watch?v=_pA5CTHQPys). The horizontal figure eight of the title is a belly dance move for the hips.


End file.
